irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:InvaderMEEN
Hi. Hi I'm new here and I want to know some pointers or something.Please? Oh and can we add like a catagory (I don't know how to spell it.)of our Invader character? O.K. Oh, and its not underfed O.K.? You have a lot of info here. O.K. InvaderGIR 02:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC) InvaderMEEN Better roll out admin carpet. CUZ I'M COMIN ON STRONG Invaderszar 02:22, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Invader Szar Epic message. I will be number one! Hey...um, do I qualify to be an invader and stuff? And do I get to make up all my stuff like the planet I'm working on (Nasha)? And do I make a seperate page for...ME...and the most important people on planet Nasha (like Snowy and Bartholomeow.....they have names that we would give cats!)? And do I make a page for my SIR unit and for the whole planet of Nasha? And can I make episode transcripts for my fan-made IZ spin-off, Invader Teri? And do I make pages for all the races I encounter (like the Nasha)? What are the page requirements? I'm not used to ADDING things.....Just tell me everything I can possibly do. Invader Teri 17:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I have Almighty tallest now I will ban any vandals I will block any PG-13+ pages I am trustworthy and kind And you can count on me! YAY! Woohoo, I'm an invader! Now, to add Nasha to the list of planets marked for conquest..... Invader Teri 13:05, March 17, 2011 (UTC) New problem Ummmm, is it...NORMAL for the infoboxes to not work? They don't work here. Did you put your SIR Unit up to this? EEEEUUUUUUUAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH P.S. I earned key to the wiki today! How do i become Beaurucrat? I wanna be the first Admin/Beaurucrat. I don't know how to spell Beareucrat. Sorry Invaderszar 03:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar I made some little edits to the poll EEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH OKEY DOKEY! Is InvaderLiAnn retired? NO -Invader LiAnn I have taken over the leaderboards! You will obey! Not Really though Wow This site was a good idea you know :D :) I'm new here and I would like to introduce myself.HI EVERYONE (lol) so there is my introduction. hi im invader bruce and adding ZIM (TV Show) would be a very good edit.invader bruce 09:22, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Rule 3 Violations I'm so sorry and it will never happen again. Invaderszar 20:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar New Hello.... I'm EvanescentBreeze, I'm pretty new to all Wikias, but I'm learning the tactics fairly quickly. I was just wondering, what is this? I understand it's pretty much a "fan club" or something of the sort, but how does it work? Thanks in advance. EvanescentBreeze 19:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) InvaderDib On a page he had recently made he had put this section in... ZIM: Now am I a- GIR: I like doggies. ZIM: (Sighs) (Walks to to kitchen) (Goes into trash can) Computer! Take me to the cleansing room! Computer: But ZIM- ZIM: No talking Computer! I must DEPART! (Zim is lowered down deeper into his base) GIR: G-BYE! G-BYE! G-BYE! (ect.) (Cut to Gir looking down the trash can. (Doorbell rings) GIR: Answers doorbell, finding Dib at the door. Dib is holding a slice of pizza) Hi! Dib: Can you- (GIR takes his pizza) (Dib sighs) I guess you can have it. GIR: DOGGIES! Dib: What? (Shakes head) N-Never mind. Do you know where Zim is? GIR: Oh, he gonna take a bath. Dib: Zim takes baths? GIR: Nope. Cut to: Cleansing room (The cleansing room is a giant sperical room. In the back is the dock. The area you exit the elevator with a half circle surface of 3" height. Below the dock is a pool of brownish-yellow liquid known as Cleanser) ZIM: (Exits tube) "Goodbye defective life. But wait! The tallests must be worried. I reported NOTHING in the past three days. Computer! Call the tallests. (Minimoose floats over to Zim he has a screen between his antlers) Minimoose: (Excited 'squeal') (Static appears on the screen, it clears to show the tallest) Purple: (Annoyed) Oh, hello Zim. What is it- (happilly) your in the cleansing room! Red (Offscreen): (happiy) He's where? ZIM: Yes, you are right I, mighty Irken Invader! Is a defect. This, is my last transmission. Cut to: The Massive (Main Interior Room) (The screen turns off and everyone starts partying) DONT YOU THINK THAT SOUND A BIT SUICIDAL?!?! I'm not trying to sound like I am violating the Invader Code of Conduct. But I think that section that InvaderDib made is a bit adult. Invaderszar 17:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar Invader Ren Invader Ren has posted EXTREMELY DARK CONTENT in one of his recent pages... He had made a planet called "GETINTHEFRIGGINSACK" on a war page. Tell me what you think Invaderszar 05:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar ANOTHER PROBLEM ABOUT USERS... HeronX232 has made a page called Invader Zim: The Movie I will describe a part: Gaz shows her feelings for Zim by kissing him and then she shuts off the oxygen switch which causes everybody but Zim to faint/die HOW COME THEY KEEP DOING THIS?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?! YAY!!!!! Good news! Nobody made anything inappropriate in a week but Kirbyspeciness was back on by using no account but being "A wikia contributor". He was vandalizing my Inappropriate Page Report Station so i banned his IP Address so he can't get on this wiki or edit it in any shape or form until September. So we have no more worry about Kirbyspeciness thanks to me! Also the Youtube Invasion is a good idea, We can put videos to promote the OHP 2.0! Plus Invader Zim is back on just not making new episodes. It is on around 9:00am CST on weekdays on the Nicktoons Network which is 316 on the AT&T U-verse, DirecTV is 302, 178 on Dish Network. A VERY AMAZING MESSAGE FROM ME Invaderszar 17:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar Oh My Gosh.Im from another wiki, and that SAME Guy (A Wikia Contributor) has been destoying all of my stuff.Luckily he got Banned and my pages on that wiki got blocked from others. ~Sweet_Tooth98 Re:RE:YAAY!!! You're welcome! By the way Kirbysepicness is a female human! Also my brother will be joining soon under the name Invaderdoobla and YES I gave him permission. The videos I made are *Szar and Doobla TV 1: Szarcation *Szar needs Erasers Commerical How can I be friends with you on facebook? Because you are a guy worthy of being my pal! Also I made a Invader Szar page on facebook, Trying to get people to like it so will you?!? Thanks A VERY AMAZING MESSAGE FROM ME Invaderszar 13:35, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar WeTube HeTube SheTube YouTube ITube Sorry for redirecting my page! Also: I have a video ready and I will post it straight to Youtube in about 1 hour from when the message got here. My brother made a account today named Invaderdoobla off one of my pages: Invader Doobla. And YES! I gave him permission. I am uploading today how Szar got a third eye! Hey, MEEN I think you are extremely awesome!!!! A VERY AMAZING MESSAGE FROM ME! Invaderszar 14:18, June 13, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar Badge idea Hi MEEN I have a idea for the badges Drumroll please.. PLATNUIM BADGES. THOSE WILL BE THE BEST OF THE BEST (200 pics. 350 edits. etc.) Tell me what you think of the idea on my talk page please.Elkayjoel0 02:48, June 14, 2011 (UTC)InvaderJoeli Fabhab conquerd. Fabhab is taken over by... ME!!!!! Can you please tell me what planet to conquer nextElkayjoel0 13:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC)InvaderJoeli Relatives wanna join! First my bro and now my sis! They love the show! They wanna join! And yes I gave them both permission. So can my sis join? A AMAZING MESSAGE FROM ME Invaderszar 16:06, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar Greetings Invader Meen, I'm new here and I'm not sure how to use this...wiki. So....any pointers Ack! We need doggie chewies! Gruntleloon 18:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :This message was a ruse to see if you would indeed send me another AMAZING message... and you did! Yay! Gruntleloon 21:17, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Meen, it's LiAnn. You know, your >gurk< UNSUPERIOR sister?!? Or is it INSUPERIOR? Eh, whatever. I had a EXCELLENT plan for 2 badges. Yes, yes, I know, I'm wonderful, blah blah blah. But anyway, my idea was: THE MASSIVE Feel something's missing? Feel free to add a page! (you earn this by adding 5 pages!) THE ARMADA Feel something's missing? Feel free to add MORE pages! (you earn this by adding 8 pages) Hi, can I join? hi, i'm a big fan of invader zim and i'd like to join this wiki if that's okay... HAI! Hey, howzit going? Yes, yes. Do you like my humanesque speaking? I've been practicing. How's this: GET YOUR FILTHY EARTH.. (cough) I mean, GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY MEETS!!! (I know, it's meats, but the humans pronounce it meets lol) Joined okay i've joined under the name invadermay... i will tell you though, i'm no wiki n00b.. buti can't draw worth $%^& can you help me with my picture on my page Invadermay 11:29, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Shipping? Must know ASAP does this site allow shipping? i need to know Invadermay 11:54, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Shipping bad!! the reason i was aski;ng is beccause i hate shipping i wante dto know because if thes were a shipping website i would be outta here!1 Invadermay 02:23, July 16, 2011 (UTC) shipping is allowed. just frowned upon. nothing real dirty. the IZ Shipping Wiki is really where you post this stuff. She's Mew! She has alot of friends! 20:10, October 1, 2012 (UTC) L0L Ha ha you got POKED InvaderLiAnn 13:29, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Picture ;D about the pic on my page go here: http://www.google.com/how_to_draw_zim_from_invader_zim and for te infos go to Invader May Invadermay 13:37, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Photo? are you done with my photo yet? i knida need it Invadermay 13:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Publishing Photos 4 Video Just use the ones on Invader LiAnn and DIR. Pic thnx for the pic i'll have liann do spur, just to see how she does. Hey! He-eeey... wait, Invader May, was that a compliment or.. nevermind InvaderLiAnn 21:37, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hints (hint hint) don't let your sister see this: tips- yellow eyes (like, banana yellow) , and the main shape (like lianns is a heart) is a triangle with a hole in the middle ;) Invadermay 23:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ; He-eey! AGAIN! Heeey... you're helping my opponent, Invader May?!?! Oh, bring it ON, Meen. Meen's reply: "Ha! Diarrhea is a greater challenge!" Re: Contest trash talkin' I said: "-He-eey! AGAIN!- Heeey... you're helping my opponent, Invader May?!?! Oh, bring it ON, Meen." Your reply: "Ha! Diarrhea is a greater challenge!" My comeback: "Eeew. You have diarrhea? Diarrhea is for old dudes that eat fiber-O's." InvaderLiAnn 23:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Almost done! Lol! Victoly is without you are grasp! -Battle Bears -1 (iTouch app/game) Lol. But seriously, I'm almost done with Invader May's SPUR photo. Take that! And that! And-...yeah, I'll just stop now. --InvaderLiAnn 19:31, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Guys... guys there will be no hurt feelingx k? btw i'm talkinc to liann and meen xD Help could you help me on my page Irken Experiment M4Y723 please? i know there are spelling mistakes and stuff plus i need help with my story.. it has errors and stuff with the stroy. what i'm saying is that i need you to make it be more specific and shtuff. like how i smashed the wall or thingslike that. How to spell Bureaucrat btw people it's spelled : Bureaucrat Hello. I am Invader Slender. I just joined, and the thingy told me to contact you. So I did. Picture Request. Come to my talkpage to see it. I allready posted it there. Invader Joeli signing offElkayjoel0 18:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Meen Vs. LiAnn II I see taht you arent paying attention. then lets step it up a notch. How about we do another You vs. LiAnn again this time with my photos. If you want to see what the photos look like. try seeing Picture Request on my talkpage. Invader Joeli signing offElkayjoel0 15:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) My facebook address is: ray@kcweblinks.com My youtube address is: invaderszar@yahoo.com CHECK OUT MY VID! OKEY-DOKEY! I will do what you say! But what do you mean by grab photos of every Invader that has one? And can I use Invader Meen in my next vid? THANX! Invaderszar 16:21, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar Re:Re:OKEY-DOKEY! I got the pictures in a folder on my computer. Should I e-mail them or should I put them all in one image? hello!!!! ^.^ hello fello Irken!!!!!! Tallest in Waiting! 20:32, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Help! i need help with my S.I.R. unit's problem. my S.I.R. unit's name is Yin, she hasn't been acting well lately, and i was wonder if i can talk to the Tallest out having her programing fixed. i would love it if this is replied to. thanks! Tallest Momoko 21:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) List of Invaders I'm not on the list of invaders. Is that only for admins? Or do I have to add my own name? Or do I have to earn badges before I can get on there? Because if so, I have done that. I'm #7 on the rankings. InvaderEternal 10:33, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Can I use your character? I'm making an IZ graphic novel in hopes of getting it published. Can I put Meen in it? If you're in it, you'll be helping Zim and in the end save my character from the vacuum of space.NvaderGrim 15:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Curse words on the wiki. User blog:DesertedStoneMaiden/Back to Skool, NOT! has believe it or not USE OF A CURSE WORD. She makes so many edits in a week that it went by us. Shall I take action? The Awesome Invader Szar! 20:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar (invaderpd) how do you sign up for admin because i want to run. Don't worry, i think I removed all the cuss words, I THINK! So if you find some, tell me, otay? I don't want to get in trouble because I'm a dark person. I just wannaa' make friends, so like, yeah....If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key 03:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC) (InvaderPD) You know at first i wanted to be admin but, your putting pressour on me. Okay sir, I will follow the rules! I will keep what you said in mind. REMEBER " Would Nickledeon let you do so?"If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key 03:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Meet me on chat, please, I've never been able to talk to you directly. Skittlez says I should make more friends. Oh I forgot, my name is Dakama. Skittlez: Look at her page. Ain't she pretty? Dakama: Aren't you supposed to be unconscoius? Skittlez: That's only in my acting career, I'm not reallyIf you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key 03:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Dakama: Sir *kneels, grasping Meen's tunic* I- I want your forgiveness. I was blinded by hate, and I was sided with your Nightmare self. Please, help me! *cries*If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key 03:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC) InvaderPD 23:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) hello umm u me chat sumtim ok Chat Back! Skittlez: We'z live in California in Sacramento. I like going on before nine pm and after five pm. On weekends, very, very late. Dakama: I don't need sleep, but we are forced to go to sleep DesertedStoneMaiden: Yeah, me and InvaderPD are sisters in real life, and really, I'm right next to her on two seperate laptopsDesertedStoneMaiden 06:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) InvaderPD 06:47, October 15, 2011 (UTC)go chat at midnight today and youll find out the rest InvaderPD 08:03, October 15, 2011 (UTC) please come back i love u InvaderPD 08:15, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Lets go out hey when r u going to get bak on i need to talk to you in private will you go out with mee InvaderPD 08:16, October 15, 2011 (UTC) lets talk tomarrow InvaderPD 08:20, October 15, 2011 (UTC) i will geuss 3 times if i get it right you'll go out with me. 18,16, or 13 will you go out with me images (7).jpg|i love you in dino images (8).jpg|idk images (9).jpg|idkkk Snsd baby baby chibi by squeegool.png|myne mee 08:42, October 15, 2011 (UTC)08:42, October 15, 2011 (UTC)~~ InvaderPD 20:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) hey get on chat now InvaderPD 23:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) meen were not crazy we were just playing please talk to me Uhh, Stalker I made this story, I hope your okay with it. * Dakama is hiding behind a wall. Meen is arguing with LiAnn* Dakama: *whispers softly* Meen Meen:* Looks back quickly* I heard something. *turns around* Who's there? LiAnn: No no no!. Don't change the subject! Meen: *turns to face to LiAnn, starts arguing again* Dakama: *sigh* That was close *turns around, sees Meen* Ack! Meen: What are you doing? Dakama: Uhh......* runs off but Meen grabs her hand, she blushes* Meen: I asked what you were doing?! Answer me straight! LiAnn: No no no! Don't change the subject! *Meen goes back to LiAnn and begins to argue again* Dakama: *sweat drops and walks away slowly* InvaderPD 22:59, October 17, 2011 (UTC)Hey get on chat InvaderPD 23:02, October 17, 2011 (UTC)are u asian Drawing of You! I drew you! I drew you! EWWW SHIPPING EWW Help me help me. I joined shipping and it's so gross. Worse than water. Full of sob stories and corn. I HATE CORN!DesertedStoneMaiden 02:07, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Awww to bad I'm Mexican That was an EPIC messaga from InvaderPD 14:59, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Your half asian. What's the other half. I'm supposed to Mexican. No, I'm not Asian. What! If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key. DesertedStoneMaiden 00:38, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Help Meen Hi Meen, how are you doing. Uhh, I need help with Dakama. It's been a couple days and, and hasn't woken up. I tried waking her up and nothing works. I don't know what's wrong If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key 12:52, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Why are you ''such a '''NERD!!!!!' HEHEHE InvaderPD 12:54, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey get on chat now!!!!!!! get on chatInvaderPD 04:06, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Get back on before i choke uInvaderPD 06:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey get on chatInvaderPD 15:37, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Zieta Dared me.. UMM, Meen, this was a dare Skittles: HAHAHAHAHAHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Dakama:! *BLUSH* If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key 19:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Report Hey, Meen. I need to tell you, Blackrockshotermoon has been adding random categories on other users pages. Is that against the rules? I warned her once but she doesn't listen.If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key 20:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Meen Dell-taco is a copycat dont be her friendInvaderPD 23:15, October 23, 2011 (UTC) curse words on the wiki Dell-taco 23:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) meen pd cussed at me Dell-taco 23:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Random Categories BUT she is addding random categories. Just ask Grim. She put Rhyne as a male even though it clearly states she's a female. So yea.If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key 13:51, October 24, 2011 (UTC) But i didn't cuss.I said B and Itch.Also i need help with something.InvaderPD 14:46, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Its in the rules that u can't edit other people's pages without permission and if u can't help my sisters desertedstonemaiden then i will take action.InvaderPD 00:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Video, Plz, Watch, took forever... WATCH, I MADE IT! IT TOOK FOREVER!If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key 13:29, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Sup chiz dog That was the CHIZER InvaderPD 03:29, October 26, 2011 (UTC) i love the dancin gir.Invader bart 23:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC) HELP! Okay,so you know how blackrockshotermoon was adding random categories, she's also putting random pictures. That may not seem bad, but alot of new users do what I consider "cheating" because they do whatever it takes to get #1 on the leader boards. blackrockshotermoon has been using Dakama in alot of her pictures, I don't mind if she uses Skittlez, she is my freedom, but Dakama, she potrays her as a tomboyish secret girly girl. Dakama would never wear a bikini, the sun burns, and second of all, she draws her overhang on the wrong side. Besides Dakama's overhang on the wrong side.If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key 12:45, October 27, 2011 (UTC) And thank you for makeing this wiki.Invader bart 03:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) When I get depressed I cut my Wrists in every direction Stop my breathing and slit my throat I must be emo 04:56, November 3, 2011 (UTC) HOW DO YOU MAKE SOMEONE ADMIN ON A WIKI MEEN? WHATEVER 18:27, November 5, 2011 (UTC)MEEN PRIMUSGOD IS EDITING EVERYONNE'S CHARACTER Hi Meen, If you look at any of my revision history, you'll notice that all of my edits are justified. I edited grammar/punctuation per the rules of this wikia, as well as removing/editing the spam categories on individual pages. I don't think your 'Admin' InvaderPD understands the rules enough to know that what I'm doing is acceptable. I know you probably already know the rules, but I'm going to copy-paste the rules where my edits fall under: * 2) Do NOT edit a page that is not yours UNLESS you have permission OR you are correcting grammar and spelling only. * 7)'' Please categorize articles and insert navigational templates appropriately'' to ensure that Invader Club Wiki is a more orderly compendium of Invader Club knowledge. Now with the editing standards, which are what my edits are doing: * Don't link to the current page - In other words, a page should not link to itself. If it is attempted, the link will simply turn into bold text. * Don't use conversational style - This is an information site. It''' should read like Wikipedia, not like your diary. Check your '''spelling and grammar. Also, there only appears to be one active Admin on this wikia, that being InvaderPD who, in my opinion, isn't very well adjusted holding the position. She acts very immature (e.g. when I refused to reveal my real age, she threatened to leave the chatroom. At this point I told her she was immature) and is quick to make false assumptions (e.g. my edits being against the rules); even going so far as to make a big deal about it, when I was only trying to clean up the wikia's pages. PrimusGod 19:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I DID NOT ADDING CATEGORIES AND PICTURES ETC. THAT PAGES ARENNT MINE DSM DID SHE DIDNNT ASK PERMISHON ON INVADER ZORA PAGE NOW IM NOT ADDING CATEGORIES JUST STOP I NOW THAT ALERADY AND STOP AND I WILL CALL MIKU AND SHE WILL SING CRAP TO YOu.sailor black rock shooter 09:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) You know if everyone doesn't like me i'm leaving forever.Not for a day not for a week not for a month or year but, FOREVER and this is the last thing i'm evergoing to do on this wiki so bye.That was the CHIZER 15:47, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Since it appears InvaderPD took a less-than-dramatic leave from the wikia, would it be appropriate if I applied for a position as an admin? I'm sure she'll be back in a few days, given how she acts as an eleven-year-old, (at least from what I've seen in the chatroom.) but there's always the benefit of the doubt. PrimusGod 20:33, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Much appreciated; thank you. PrimusGod 21:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Mommy I truly feel sorry for you, but this is hilarious. Everyone on the wiki treats you like a mother. They go to you for advice and tattle on other wiki members, and members who have been ratted out try to proofs their innocence and then blame the other person. God bless you, and good luck. Mommy i HATE uThat was the CHIZER 02:55, November 13, 2011 (UTC) can I join? hi. i'm invader Ree! can I join the Irken Empire? Invader Ree 14:53, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Invader Ree Meen Dell used a copy righted pic and renamed it she deleted it but if you look at recent activity you will find it.That was the CHIZER 23:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mommy Primus is your husband and i'm other Mommy's (Szar) Husband. That was the CHIZER 23:53, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering how to become admin. What are the rules and requierments of an admin? May I be an admin? I have been waiting to ask. I will be waiting for your reply. This is no joke i'm serious. I won't take it to hard if you say NO ,I shall take it mildly. THANK YOU,GOODNIGHT. WHATEVER 04:36, November 14, 2011 (UTC) A.K.A CHRISTOPHER MOORE >:3. I don't care that i'm not admin because i didn't know how to use my tools and everybody are being mean to me but not Dell even you what kind of friend are you.Not a very good one.I bid you Good Day.You FILTHY Human! 02:00, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Beyond a doubt of truth bears the same relation to falsehood as light to darkness. 15:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Meen, About the "MOMMY" thing. Is it getting annoying, do you wan't it to stop? If you do I can help, just tell me on my talk page or on chat. I think it has gone to far, don't you? Well i'm here everyday just tell me, and I will stop it. I got in trouble once at school. The teacher yelled at me, "What would your parents say if I called them?' I replied, "Hello?" 04:46, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Meen Invader STEVE reporting for duty. Invader STEVE 20:42, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Invader STEVE Greetings InvaderMeen, Can you get on chat? invaderMEEN can i please please PLEASE be an admin i really LOVE this wiki! I am the source of all true EVIL!!!!! 23:47, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha i must have been crazy to like you. Вы грязные прав! 17:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) i accept these responsibilities I am the source of all true EVIL!!!!! 00:30, November 22, 2011 (UTC) TOP SECRET! Do you think........W-w-w-wait a second. Wan't to know somthing TOP SECRET ??? So you see i've been observeing somthing, but i'm not saying what...TO many people can see... P.S. Mwo-ha-ha NIGHT IN SHINY ARMOR.... THATS STUPID! I'll help you under 1 condition.....MrsCameron Howard 01:18, November 29, 2011 (UTC) How do i ask someone out ,do you know? CAN YOU HELP? ❑ Single❑ Taken✔ Mentally dating InvaderMEEN...JK!..... . 01:26, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Poor,Poor, Meen Mrs. Cameron Howard is no other than Dell Taco. She shifted accounts and I don't know why.Beyond a doubt of truth bears the same relation to falsehood as light to darkness. 14:58, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It is me Dell-Taco as you can see. (A) The mommy stuff is gone now (B) The condition is a secret. Get on chat and i'll tell you.... If your wandering why I shifted accounts it's because I forgot my PASSWORDS. >:3 ❑ Single❑ Taken✔ Mentally dating InvaderMEEN...JK!...... 00:00, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mommy, wait but were dating so you can't be mommy.Then i'm Daddy! NO, I am his girlfriend i'm Daddy! So what now! 03:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) NO! Sorry your mine.......Right Bright and Wise? Do you know my sister from Japan her name is Pretty Flower? Do you think we'll go out in the future? Oh my night in shining armor! Hi, I LOVE YOU! 03:59, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Meen if you choose Dell then i'll go back to my second choice.THEY KILLED KENNY! 04:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Please go out with me....I'll do anything.. I will kill myself..NO JOKE....I'll do Anything...ANYTHING! Oh wow, look at all the spam you are receiving. PrimusGod 10:38, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hail my Emperor invader flanueek reporiting for duty sir! Hi, I'm new to zim.wikia (ok not THAT much) and I wanted to know how to become an invader to the irkan empire :) Maria Skellington 15:22, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I have arrived! Greetings! I have joined the invaders, yay for me! I'm also making a page. The website told me to let you know. ~ Invader Beki Yet another new Invader Well, Hi, Invader Meen. Invader Tenn has joined the Irken empire, and has recieved instructions to contact you. Also, Invader Tenn must try to stop talking about herself in third person. Sorry this was a day late. I'm not very tech savvy... and had to figure even this out. Also, AIR Unit Shardas has joined, seeing as he'll probably hijack my account on occasion. Awaiting a planet to be assigned for conquest. ~Invader Tenn, over and out 12/23/2011 2:35 PM how to become an Invader Hi. Invader Kay has joined the Irken mission. I'll contact you with any questions! Thanks. Invader Kay 16:16, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Another Invader wishes to join Hello and greetings. I just have a few questions: If some vandal purposely erases a page on here, can I undo it right away, or should I say something to you first? I also can't draw, so if you know anyone who can help me with the SIR unit, can you let me know? Lastly, Now that I've contacted you, can I create my character right away, or should I wait? I'm glad to meet you, and to all I will meet here, nice to meet you as well. My lousy computer messed up. I'll sign now. -Invader Ryt I have joined! GREETINGS, Admin of this fine Irken Empire. I am an extremely new invader, Invader Zai, and the welcome page said to inform you that I have joined, so here I am! I shall now proceed to make a charecter's page... Invasion Hi InvaderMeen. I was looking around, and I found a website I think you should invade. Fanpop. It's one of my favorite sites, and I think you guys should invade. Tell me if you think, yes, or no. ~Maria Skellington~ Question How does an Invader (such as me) get a planet to invade? I've been longing for a planet to invade, but I have no clue what to do. Do you assign something to me or do I make my own planet to invade? I would be very happy if you can answer quickly. ~Invader Zai, over and out. Invader Jez reporting for duty. i am a new invader and i would like to know what planet i am assighned to. invader Jez signing off. ~invaderJez You have the liberty of selecting your palnet from the conquest page. But what I wanna know is, can we make our own planets to invade? She's Mew! She has a lot of friends! They live together on a fruit staaand!!!! 19:48, September 28, 2012 (UTC) (aka Invader Myu) Admin Hi Meen this is invader vis, i am SO sorry to pester you on this again but after earning the rank of number one on this wiki and having a lot of experience i wanted to know if i can finally be an admin and i accept the terms and conditions you sent me so can i please be an admin now PLEASE? Yes, this is another Irken requesting to be an Invader. Erm... not sure what to put here... Oh, yeah! TACOS! Invader Fae 00:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Ize: Hi, InvaderMEEN! SIRNS: HI DER!!! YA GOT donuuuts?! ''Ize: Uuuh...... right... anway, thanks for founding this wiki, it's gonna be some fun! SIRNS: PEEPL, Y U NO DRW IZ CHARKTRS LIEK DEY DO ON DA SHOW??? Ize: What the?! That didn't even make any sen- (static) WE'RE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. Message by Invader Ize and SIRNS, broadcast by Guezz_WUT24. Sir, I request the honor of being an admin, since I've been really active and i'm ranked #10 on the wiki now. and it's my DESTINY. ADMINISTRATOR BLOOD RUNS THROUGH MY BLOOD LIKE RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS. THE PANTS COMMAND ME...'DO NOT IGNORE MY VEINS!!! She's Mew! She has alot of friends! 01:32, October 4, 2012 (UTC) (Invader Myu)''' Sup, My Tallest So ''you're ''the founder...I should've known. The founder of my favorite wiki, #7 (weird should be higher) of wiki, one of the first victims of vandalism on the wiki, and most popular invader. Nice to meet you. I am Invader Myu. Here is my page: http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Invader_Myu She's Mew! She has a lot of friends! They live together on a fruit staaand!!!! 19:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Sockpuppet Alert Please block this user: http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Shadow_Star globally for he is a sockpuppet in Total Drama Wiki. Thank you. DamiedeterJR (talk) 23:30, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I think you're request has fallen of deaf ears. He hasn't edited in months. Silver☆Star 00:45, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Ooooooh, you and your Mr. Banhammer... it's relieving to see you're still keeping a tiny eye out on here. It seems as though there isn't as much time for here when there's many commissions to do, haha. PrimusGod (talk) 21:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, don't worry Don't worry about me Meen. I am not planning to disrupt anything. My troublemaking days are over. Silver☆Star 00:03, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Passed! i passed you on the leaderboard by 50 points! im #7! can i be an admin now???? i edit so much and visit every day! She's Mew! She has alot of friends! 22:47, October 12, 2012 (UTC) more keys? I was looking at the pics and noticed that there are 4th 5th and 6th keys of the spider, claw, mummy, ect., ARe they programed in or were they never earned by anyone yet? Foolish biologicals! you know nothing! (talk) 22:29, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Admin? I was wondering If I could become an admin. I beleve I have all the requirements and I am trustworthy. I get on the wiki almost every day, and Im #3 in the badge leaderboard! ACCEPT ME!!!!!!! (please?) p.s. This wiki also has no curretn active admins. My name is Plazatrax, Invader Plazatrax (talk) 17:23, June 20, 2013 (UTC) thanks so much! thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you ok bye!!!!!! Ima Robot Fool! 02:50, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Admin Request Greetings, this is Invader Vex. I would like to submit a request for becoming an admin. I realize that I am relatively new here compared to the rest of the administrators, but I believe that I am worthy. Here are my reasons: 1- I'm no English teacher, but I have very good grammar and spelling, and would like to help the Wiki in that regard. 2- I am ranked fourth on the Wiki's leader board. 3- I am incredibly active, and have been since I joined. 4- Many other members believe that I would make a good admin (you may or may not have seen my blog post about the subject.) 5- I am extremely dedicated to the success of this wiki, and would like to help in the biggest way possible. 6- Managing a Wiki is a difficult task, and I belive that this one needs more than one active administrator. I understand completely if you do not see it fit for me to become an administrator on this Wiki, but I implore you to consider it. I truly want to help this Wiki to become the mightiest one on the Internet, and to do this, I think administrative capabilities would help greatly. Thank you. Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 18:54, August 14, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Admin Hello, I'm Invader Jib. Since there's currently only one active admin here, I'm requesting adminship. I edit on this wiki almost everyday, and I think I meet any other requirements. I think I should be an admin, but if not, that's okay. Invader Jib (talk) 20:15, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Greetings to you, chap. I am Vax, and I have something I would like to say to you. Please come back. Without you here, the wiki is falling apart. I would love to meet you, and I have to say, I kinda wish this wiki would go back to it's old, classic self. No offense to the newer members, but I think this wiki deserves the older members to return. Primus and Vis have already returned, now I'm hoping you will return. I'm legit British, by the way. 05:20, October 11, 2013 (UTC)